TwiPark
by PurpleBananas
Summary: Wendy Testaburger moved to South Park, but what happens when she has a vampire and a werewolf after her heart? South Park Twilight Crossover!
1. The Cast

**Main Cast**

Bella Swan ~ **Wendy Testaburger**

Edward Cullen ~ **Stan Marsh**

Jacob Black ~ **Craig Tucker**

Alice Cullen ~ **Rebecca Cottswalds**

Emmet Cullen ~ **Kyle Broflovski**

Carlisle Cullen ~ **Randy Marsh**

Esme Cullen ~ **Sharon Marsh**

Rosalie Hale ~ **Bebe Stevens**

Jasper Hale ~ **Kenny McCormick**

**Wolf Pack**

Sam Uley ~ **Damien Thorne**

Quil Ateara ~ **Gregory**

Embry Call ~ **Gary (mormon kid)**

Paul ~ **Christophe (Ze Mole)**

Jared ~ **Bradley**

Leah Clearwater ~ **Shelley Marsh**

Seth Clearwater ~ **Tweek Tweak**

Collin and Brady ~ **Ike Broflovski and Filmore**

Emily ~ **Pip Pirrup**

**School Friends**

Jessica ~ **Heidi Turner**

Eric ~ **Kevin Stoley**

Angela ~ **Red**

Tyler ~ **DogPoo**

Mike Newton ~ **Leopold 'Butters' Stotch**

**The Baddies**

Victoria ~ **Lexus**

James ~ **Eric Cartman**

Laurent ~ **Token Black**

**The Volturi**

Aro ~ **Red Goth (Dylan)**

Caius ~ **Curly Goth (Chase)**

Marcus ~ **Kindergoth (Georgie)**

Jane ~ **Henrietta**

Alec ~ **Jimmy Vulmer**

Felix ~ **Timmy **

Demetri ~ **Trent Boyett**

**Parents**

Charlie Swan ~ **Jon (Wendy's Dad)**

Renee ~ **Kayla (Wendy's Mom)**

Step-Dad ~ **Terrence (Canadian)**

Billy Black ~ **Bob (Craig's Dad)**

**Future Characters **

Renesmee Carlie Cullen ~ **Shayla 'Shay' Ron Marsh**


	2. A New Town

Hi this is Purplebananas! This is my first story. It's based off of Twilight because I love Twilight. I'm sorry if my writing isn't that great, I'm only 9! My older sister (xXBeyondBirthdayXx) is helping me write this though, so that's a good thing.

Please don't leave bad reviews!

My name is Wendy Marie Testaburger. I never really thought about falling in love or about dying, I just thought about the here and now. But then I met him, and my world completely changed.

*********************

The minute I got off the plane, I felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. I hadn't been here since I was a little girl, and that was only to visit my father, Jon, over the summer for a few years. But then the visits stopped, I was getting sick of South Park. I pretty much only came to visit Jon, and my childhood friend, Craig Tucker. Craig's father, Bob, and Jon are really close friends, they have been for over thirty years, so it was bound for me to become friends with Craig. I hadn't seen him since I was eight, though, but we did keep in touch through emails, letters, and calls.

"Wendy?" I heard a voice call, and I turned around.

It was Jon. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" He said, and took my bags to the car.

South Park is so different from Texas, where I lived with my mom and step-dad. For one, South Park is cold and rainy, and you never see the sun that much. Texas is hot and you hardly see a cloud! Jon was talking to me in his car, but I wasn't really paying attention. He was saying something about animal attacks, but I didn't worry that much. My dad's a police officer, and my room here is probably on a second floor. What animal would take the time to fly into a second story window, anyway?

We pulled up to Jon's house. It looked the same as when I was little. It was a small two-floor country house, with a porch and a driveway. There was even a chimney, and I could see my bedroom window. There was a car in the driveway. It was a 1969 Red Mustang convertible. I wonder why he didn't pick me up in that car instead of his police car.

"Here." He tossed me some keys.

"What are these for?" I asked, admiring the silver key.

"Those are for your new car." Jon said, and my eyes popped out of my skull.

"That-" I pointed to the Mustang. "Is _my_ car?!"

"Yes, I got it as a moving present." He grinned at me

"Thanks, Jon!" I hugged him with a smile plastered on my face.

As I walked to the porch, my father called after me: "If you are going to drive that car to school tomorrow, just be careful of the slippery roads; it's supposed to rain tomorrow."

"Okay!" I replied, I was about to walk in the door, but he spoke up again.

"And Wendy, if you see any wolves or bears or mountain lions or anything like that, tell me."

"Alright," I turned the doorknob, and stepped in

The house looked the same. The walls were a pale blue, with dark wooden floors and a white banister staircase. The fireplace was in the living room, and it was lit. I heard the crackling of the fire. There was a big plasma screen TV in the living room in front of a giant couch, and the kitchen cabinets still had 'K+J 4Ever' carved in small letters at the side. My father, Jon, and my mother, Kayla's, initials.

I walked up the stairs and I immediatly saw a little sign on the third door on my life. The sing was pink with stars on it, and it said 'Wendy's Room'. It was a sign I made when I was little. I went in my room. The walls were painted purple, and the cieling was painted light pink. There was a bay window at one end, and a big, white canopy bed at the other end. There was also a little desk, thank God, for my laptop. There was another door, a door to my private bathroom. There was a purple fuzzy rug on the floor. I'm glad my father still remembers that my favorite color is purple. I set my bags down on bed, and began to unpack, folding my clothes and assorting them in my dresser and closet. As I looked out the window, I saw a big, black truck pull into our driveaway. It took me a moment to register who the dark-haired boy was.

It was Craig and his father!

Craig had a stereo-typical emo hairsyle with long black bangs that he flicked out of his eyes. He was still wearing that blue yellow-pom-pom hat from when we were kids, and he had on a blue hoodie and dark skinny jeans with blue vans. Unfortunately his father was in a wheel chair. I remember Jon telling me about a hunting accident that happened that broke Bob's helped his father into a wheel chair, and I saw my dad run out and greet them.

I walked down the stairs and out to the porch. Craig was standing near the adults, and his face read 'Dear God, save me from my boredom'.

"Craig!" I shouted.

He looked up, and his face his lit up. He smiled and jogged over to me, and hugged me.

"Wendy, long time, no see!" Craig said, releasing me. I noticed he still had electric blue eyes.

* * *

That was my first chapter! Hope ya'll liked it, and thanks to my sister for helping me with higher-level writing XD. I personally know that she has ZERO patience for ANYTHING, so her helping me without screaming at me or going nuts is a miracle XD


End file.
